


[Vid] Person of Interest

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: There's always a crime scene IN THEIR HEARTS.(A light-hearted Johnlock vid made in response to sanspatronymic's prompt for Holmestice)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2020





	[Vid] Person of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Music by Rebecca Black.


End file.
